Transportation vehicles, which operate on gasoline-powered internal combustion engines, have been the source of many environmental problems. The output products of internal combustion engines cause, for example, smog and other exhaust gas-related problems. Various pollution control measures minimize the amount of certain undesired exhaust gas components. However, these control measures are not 100% effective.
Even if the exhaust gases could be made totally benign, the gasoline based internal combustion engine still relies on non-renewable fossil fuels. Many groups have searched for an adequate solution to these energy problems.
One possible solution is a fuel cell. Fuel cells chemically react using energy from a renewable fuel material. Methanol, for example, is a completely renewable resource. Moreover, fuel cells use an oxidation/reduction reaction instead of a burning reaction. The end products from the fuel cell reaction are mostly carbon dioxide and water.